


Contagious

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written to celebrate the fact that I have uploaded all my older works to AO3. From now on it should only be new stuff. Thanks to everyone who reads my wee fics. It means a lot to me. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the fact that I have uploaded all my older works to AO3. From now on it should only be new stuff. Thanks to everyone who reads my wee fics. It means a lot to me. ♥

  
_"There is nothing in the world so irresistibly contagious as laughter and good humor."_ ~Charles Dickens

Harry didn't really know much about babies which was understandable really. He hadn't been allowed to socialise when he was in primary school and then he was away at Hogwarts.

In the months after the Final Battle, Harry finally get to see what a baby was really like and Teddy was as fascinating to him as one of Hagrid's creatures only a lot less likely to breathe fire.

What came out the other end was quite dangerous, though.

Teddy's fat little fists grabbed his fingers with more strength than Harry could account for, unwilling to let him go. He'd even managed to get hold of Harry's glasses.

His hair turned bright yellow when he was happy and midnight blue when he was sleepy. Andromeda had figured out the shade to match several of Teddy's moods though no one had determined what he wanted when his hair turned Weasley ginger.

"He's become a bit ticklish," Andromeda said to Harry. "Give his tummy a tickle."

Harry turned back toward Teddy, whose eyes were wide and watching as if he were anticipating what Harry might do.

Nothing could have prepared Harry for the squeal of delight followed by wave after wave of bubbling laughter. Harry burst out laughing, tickling Teddy again and laughing even harder. He looked up at Andromeda who was clearly shaking with laughter as well.

"One more time," Harry said, his fingers reaching for Teddy's belly. Teddy laughed, his face turning red and almost breathless.

Harry had to wipe the tears from his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

"It's a beautiful sound," Andromeda said, smiling at her grandson and waggling her fingers in front of him before giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Again?" Harry tickled Teddy's tummy and both of them shook with laughter.


End file.
